Sinister Strikes in Earth-619!
Sinister Strikes in Earth-619! is a Earth-1224 and Earth-619 event which is meant as a collaboration both realities' creators, the Great Lord David and FrenchTouch. It is a canon crossover to the realities and it's major to Neo-Marvel. It involves a big part of the mainstream heroes from Earth-619. Plot Mister Sinister from Earth-1224 discovers the existence of Earth-619, where the power of mutated beings goes way beyond this of any other reality in existence. As he didn't already know that, he uses his intellect to construct a portal and break into the biggest of all realities, the nexus of the universe, Earth-616. But he fails and lands in the New Mexico of Earth-619, where he meets Hulk, fighting against the U.S Army, and the Avengers once again. But then Sinister has a revelation. He's shown a power far beyond every being he has ever met. And so he begins his quest to conquer the universe throughout each reality by stealing the Jade Giant's power. But to do so, he first needs a blood sample. And it will be harder than expected. Meanwhile... in Space Galactus, the so-called Judge of the Universe considers the Earth impure, and decides to destroy it to ravish his hunger of "justice". Then he opens a portal to Earth, but someone that he is familiar with is faster than him. Thanos, guardian of the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Gems at this moment, goes through Galactus' portal, only meant for the Cosmic Judge in the first place, which ends up closing on Galactus' left arm, which contains the Ultimate Nullifier and lands in Wakanda, where Susan and Johnny Storm are on vacation. Once Thanos lands on Earth, he crushes through the top of the Baxter Building onto the Avengers Mansion, going in a fight against the Avengers, still weak from their last fight against the monstrous Hulk. They are then helped by Benjamin Grimm and by Peter Parker. The Mutant Face-Off Magneto and members of his very own Brotherhood of Mutants - Sabretooth, Havok, and Quicksilver - takes on the X-Mansion. And while the Avengers, the Thing and Spider-Man are fighting Thanos, Sinister joins the X-Mansion, and the fight soon turns a 3-way battle. After a couple of minutes, Tarantula comes in help to the X-Men. Travelling to an Happy Place Reed Richards stumbles upon Mister Sinister's signature, at the exact location of the 619-1224 Reality Break, in New Mexico. Soon after this, he finds the Hulk, whom he manages to send in space due to the danger he is causing and due to the danger he is living in. While he's traveling through the solar system, he hits the TARDIS, which causes it to go in random directions. After a minute, Hulk falls while the TARDIS continues to travel, and as soon as Hulk falls, he's hit by the Silver Surfer - who goes at the astounding speed of 5000 km/h - which causes them to be thrown into Sakaar, a thought foreign planet where the two figures fight before being interrupted by the coming of Galactus. Norrin Radd and Bruce Banner then started to fight the Universal Judge but Hulk was then knocked off, and the Silver Surfer was left alone against a weakened Galactus, who managed to deal with Norrin. Sakaar was saved and the Silver Surfer became Galactus' first herald. Grief and Sorrow During the battle at Xavier's School, Sinister fled in order to plan a new strategy to steal some superhumans' powers, then the mutants' powers, then Hulk's powers, but Magneto and Xavier were still fighting. Until the moment when Havok killed Jubilee and Magneto murdered Shadowcat, causing Angel to go in a violent fight against Sabretooth, who then killed him only to protect himself. But Wolverine caught Magneto in a moment of inattention and cut off his helmet, scratched his face and stabbed him in the belly. Before fleeing at the hands of Quicksilver, he extracted the adamantium out of Logan's body. And as the hands of Pietro was full of Magneto's blood and those of Beast full of Wolverine's, Charles Xavier had enough of all of this. He shut down Erik Lensherr's mind and got him to become catatonic, but the evil within Magneto entered Professor X's soul. The grief, anger and sorrow that Magneto had was transmitted to Xavier, and his remorses existing no more, he was corrupted and turned into That Which Shall Survive, the Great, The Onslaught. Hard Luck As the Cerebro was holding up the Onslaught in the X-Mansion, with the X-Men trapped in the same room, Thanos was able to defeat the Avengers in the A-Mansion. The Thing was the only one trying to rivalize with the Invader, as Spider-Man returned to the Scientists' Laboratory in order to gather a technology to take down the Conqueror. But he fainted back to the Lab and Benjamin Grimm was defeated. So then Thanos took control of the Mansion; after throwing the Avengers in The Lake, but the Thing being heavier, Thanos launched him in Conservatory Water. They woke up at the instant they hit the water. Iron Man's Mark VLII suit having lost all of its functions and being covered in Titanium and Gold, Tony Stark had to leave it behind, as Captain America helped him swim to the surface. Once out of the water, both of them evaluated the situation and searched for Peter Parker while the rest of the group looked for Ben Grimm in the Conservatory Water, where he was lying. After they found the Thing and Spider-Man, they went to the Stark Tower, to establish new bases around New York City, and use the Tower as a temporary hideout. Someone Like You When Hulk woke up, something wasn't right. How come, in a state of unconsciousness, he hadn't turn back into Banner? The question was rapidly answered when he met a woman, who, weirdly, looked just like him. Her name was Caiera, and as she was hosting him in her house, they had a conversation. She told him about the story of this planet, a huge wasteland where once a conqueror decided to govern, installing a huge kingdom for the dozens of inhabitants of the planet. But this conqueror, a true native of the First Sakaarian Empire wasn't the King everyone expected him to be. He was a dictator, dying his hands of his enemies' blood, which got him to be called the Red King by the other Sakaarans. Soon after, she revealed to be the wife of Hulk and presented him their children: S'kaar, Hiro-Kala and Lyra. It was a surprise for him, as this place was supposed to be unknown to him. Hulk also was way more intelligent and controlled than he was on Earth. But Earth wasn't no longer a priority. As he met his children, he went on a journey to destroy the Red King. An African Tale Susan and Johnny Storm found themselves in the presence of Black Panther, and while she was talking with the King of Wakanda, the Human Torch went on a little tour of the area using his powers until he distinguished a huge purple-ish shape in the dirt. As he approached, it looked more like an arm. But it couldn't be. This "arm" was 3 meters and eighty-two centimeters long (150 inches), and weighs around ninety-five thousand kilograms (211.165 thousand pounds to be exact). And for once, he made the right decision to directly inform someone to help him, the one and only, the Web-Slinger, Peter Parker. In Thy Name As Peter Parker researches about the Worldbreaker Galactus' arm in his laboratory, Reed Richards is astounded by what he discovers back in New York. No Gamma radiation was found in the area where Hulk was sent, and the Baxter Building was in pieces, its roof hanging between the building itself and other structures. The scientist being unable to do anything about it, he eventually went to Peter Parker for help and equipment. Their minds contributed to whole new inventions for both of the heroes, before Richards was told about the Human Torch's discovery. While they were working about the Wakanda incident, the Avengers continued establishing plans, which left a current problem unsolved. As Thanos was remodeling the A-Mansion to his own demands, and the X-Men containing the Onslaught in Cerebro, a bank was being robbed by a couple of amateurs. In panic, they started to shoot everywhere. Many were injured, but they saved the day. When the Kingpin's Executioners came in to the party, bullets got lost. No one died, hopefully, but someone was taking profit of this moment to escape. Mr. Sinister, in a convenient way, walked past the bank, but he realized it meant one of his rare stupid actions. Essex was still weak from the battle in the X-Mansion and the Reality Break, he hadn't all of his mind, and he ended with a bullet in the back of the head. As he kept his human form, he was brought to an hospital, and he was officially declared in a state of coma. His plan had to wait. In a strange way, it happens that eventually, during Sinister's coma, the Onslaught was weakened and turned into Professor X again but would that last long? The Cerebro was open and the mutants were exhausted. A couple of months later... The construction of Thanos' empire was practically done, little fights between heroes and a legion of soldiers he had created to prevent his work to be destroyed happened through the time, and the Avengers planned a few bases, and built very little of them, with some help of the S.H.I.E.L.D, that were actually training two newcomers who robbed a bunch of banks with an object identified as Item 47. the A-Team also planned to strike Thanos right before the finalization of his creation, when he is the weakest, bizarrely. Peter Parker finally got enough information to go in Wakanda, and Reed Richards then decrypted the data of one old invention of his: the Fantasti-Car. Joy would be seen from their faces as they commanded it to bust out of the Baxter Building, which was still torn apart. People claimed hearing a desperate man's scream after the Car flew out of the building, but the rumor was soon forgotten. The scientists then flew to the Wakanda the fastest they could, but a large, silver bullet went through the whole ship or destroyed it causing them to land on the Ivory Coast. When they regained consciousness, they went to that projectile, who looked like melted, liquid chrome. In a mere minute, the substance took shape and introduced himself as the Silver Surfer. He seemed sad, at first. When Richards tried to engage a conversation, he went away. For a week, people were saved by what they called a "speeding bullet", at the end of the week, Richards and Parker attained Wakanda, but back in Manhattan, a man was saved after being in the moving debris called the "Baxter Building", but also, the Metropolitan Hospital Center found itself with a huge hole in it, many were injured. 2 critical cases died. It doesn't seem bad, but those are still human lives, but the being who did that was far from having trouble killing others. A genius, a madman, Mr. Sinister awoke. The awakening of Sinister would seem to cause the sky to turn almost pitch black, as a purple dust illuminated it, only to show the spectral image of the Silver Surfer, announcing the upcoming end of the world as it is, calling it a "purification" offered to the Earthlings by the Stellar Judge that is Galactus. The panic was omnipresent and the population was unstable, which made Reed Richards leave Wakanda after having examinated Galactus' arm and leaving some of his tools to Peter Parker. Using the Fantasti-Car at full speed, he eventually hit the Surfer and ended up having a grip on him with his elastic arms, which covered the herald's eyes and got them to crash in the desert. A battle started between the man and the cosmic being, when the Nigerian hero Mazi Mrufej and the Mummies, trying to even the odds. The Surfer understood that fighting didn't serve a purpose, but before being able to leave the area, the Mummies pin the Silver Blur to the ground. Which leads to an explanation between the hero and the herald, while the Bandaged Team restrained him. After listening to the Speeding Bullet's story, Fantastic understood everything from the beginning, and so he knew that Hulk wasn't in the "happy place" he promised to send him to. Everything was about to shatter. Onslaught As if it all wasn't already enough, the whole underground of the X-Mansion was busted, and the room to Cerebro was wide open, from the depths to the roof. And for once, before the rest of the X-Men could have time to unite, on the dying bodies of their teammates, and before Colossus could have time to recover from the blast, protecting Rogue and Storm behind him, the only thing worse than everything that had already happened was about to. The medias established a news report faster than the wind could blow and had the scoop of the century; the Xavier School for Gifted Students was nothing more than a cover for mutants around the whole world, but there's was still far more preoccupying than what was about to happen to all of the mutants, the refugees of this institution: And it was nothing more than what was emerged from it, the Uncanny Onslaught. Weeks later... The X-Men were trying to beat a weakened Onslaught, Sinister was unheard of for now, the Avengers and the Silver Surfer as well. One being was in need of more power, and this would be, of course, the Greedy Guardian of Infinity, Thanos. With the whole A-Mansion and a great army at his mercy, he wanted just one thing to take over the world; a beast. He considered that only the mighty Onslaught would be an acceptable creature to tame for the master of the universe. When the X-Men thought it was all over for them, they had the biggest surprise they could ever have in their lives. Thanos joined them in this ferocious battle against the chaotic beast formerly known as Charles Xavier. World War Hulk During the battle between the X-Men with Thanos and Onslaught, two other powerful beings were battling. The Red King and The Incredible Hulk. At this moment, it was now 5 days that the fight started, and the unfatiguable contestants were determined to win. Actually, in a moment of frustration, the Red King tried to murder Hulk with his most powerful strike while the Gamma Monster turned his back. Then, bullseye for the King. He finally murdered the Sakaraan. Yes, Lyra, the daughter of Hulk, took the whole strike for her father. After her goodbyes, Hulk had enough of everything. He left 5 weeks to the Sakaraans in order to leave for another planet, otherwise they would all die. What Hulk hid from everyone was that Reed Richards left a way for him to come back to Earth. He revealed the device to his family and ordered them to flee. Some Sakaraans wouldn't leave for the needs of Hulk, and as they wanted their people to live, they fought against him while the weak King was lying on the ground. Thus began the War of Sakaar. A-Mazing Finally, at the heart of all the trouble, the Avengers came back from their new headquarters to fight against Thanos, thy who had got rid of them in the first place. As the fight in the center of all attention was turning into a 4-way punch and kick extravaganza, the Brotherhood of Mutants were working on a plan - a strike, a Regroupment. That Escalated Quickly In Sakaar, the War - weirdly, but surely - was about to end, as most of the Sakaarans decided to acknowledge the power of their new chief, the Hulk, and those who were fighting were also dying, one at a time. The worst part of it, is that -- as the little life put in his opponents was disappearing, the Monster enjoyed it, as if he became a even worse person than the Red King. His family had left, and was en route to the Earth, he had nothing to care about anymore. The Green Scar left his rage flow. One would say that the Sakaarans would remember it forever, but, how do we remember something that doesn't exist anymore? The Power of the Hulk had put Sakaar into pieces, shattered it, breaking all of its matter, turning the Hulk into a projectile with a speed superior to thy of the pod where Caiera, Hiro-Kala and S'kaar had left the planet, now the remain of an entire species, eaten by the black hole it was doomed to joined, one time or another, lost in a singularity. A fault that no thing could ever escape, where nothing exist anymore. The Jade Giant had chose this way, the way of a galactical destroyer. The way of Death, Destruction, and Doom. He was pure entropy. During his way back to the Earth, the Hulk fought his own mind, his own demons, his own Devil. Crash Landing Some time later... The Earth shook each time a strike was delivered by one of the characters fighting on the remains of the A-Mansion and the X-Mansion. Its population was in a state of panic large enough to turn everyone mad. At this point, all that was needed was a large projectile fired right at the Earth. Too bad there was actually one. the Hulk, who horrified the Nations for the hour it flew through space - and time - in order to join the Earth. At the end of this moment, at the end of The Longest Hour, the crater caused by the landing of the Hulk was, bizarrely, the best thing that had ever happened. Why, the crash of the Hulk was Onslaught's exact position. For once, damage was dealt to the beast. Actually, its whole armor was broken, and Charles Xavier was no more a threat. The Happening The world stands still, the Beast flees, the fight is over. But the unfatiguable Onslaught tries to get up; his armor is now just a breach between the fallen heroes and vilains, and still -- one man rises from the darkness. His telekinetic power was great enough to crush the rest of the Onslaught, crush a gigantic monster until he just is no longer functional. Crippling his limbs and parts as time goes on. All that is sure about this mysterious happening is that this was the end of Charles Xavier, the man who raised mutants alike to put their fear away and make them live happily, his empire, from the X-Men to the Home of the Mutants, it was no longer there. Charles Xavier was dead. However, Wolverine was already in remission from what had just happened. But, all he could see is a dark, dark silhouette walking away, his only sighting being thy of a long cape and... he felt like, he was attracted by it, like the thousands of other little metallic objects that were flying around him. No one would ever know who this person was, but everything about him, was scarier than what any X-Men would take. Emergence of the Phoenix Trivia *For obvious reasons, the official abbreviation to Sinister Strikes is SSI619, to avoid any sort of controversy. *All the titles of the parts written by FrenchTouch include references to other works. **Meanwhile... in Space is a reference to the famous "Meanwhile..." Internet meme. **The Mutant Face-Off is just a little reference to the movie Face/Off, because FrenchTouch had seen this movie lately. And is a fan of Nicolas Cage. **Travelling to an Happy Place is a reference to the famous MARVEL narrative arc known as "World War Hulk", where Reed Richards sends the Hulk out of the Earth, telling him to he well send him to an happy place. **Grief and Sorrow is a reference to the Onslaught event, but can be interpreted by one another as a reference to the popular ending theme from the anime "Naruto". **Hard Luck is a reference to FrenchTouch's favorite racing game, "Championship Motocross featuring Ricky Carmichael" for PS1, a game that he used to play with his father by some occasions. The screen that shown up when a player had lost had the message "Hard Luck" on it. **Someone Like You is a reference to the eponymic song, sung by Adele. **An African Tale is a reference to the animated movie called "An American Tail". **In Thy Name is a reference to the MARVEL narrative arc of the same name which involved the Silver Surfer and Galactus. **Onslaught is... Well... Erm, that's a reference to both the character and the MARVEL event. Yes, Onslaught. **World War Hulk is a reference to the eponymic MARVEL narrative arc, which is both Lord Caesar and FrenchTouch's favorite arc revolving around Hulk. **A-Mazing is a reference to the Avengers and the Spider-Man Comic Books, "The Amazing Spider-Man". One might take it as a reference to the punchline of a French YouTuber, but if you do, you're gonna have a bad time. **That Escalated Quickly is a reference to a punchline and Internet meme that originated in the movie "Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy": "Well, that escalated quickly. I mean, that got out of hand fast." **Crash Landing is a reference to the eponymic movie. **The Happening is a reference to the eponymic 2010 movie, directed by M. Night Shyamalan, and featuring Mark Wahlberg. Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Earth-1224 Category:Events Category:Events of Earth-1224 Category:Crossovers Category:Events by the Great Lord David Category:Events by FrenchTouch Category:Fan Fiction Category:User Creations Category:Featured Articles